Jewel Hook
Jewel Hook is the daughter of Captain Hook, from J.M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy. 'Character' 'Backstory' Jewel is used to be a big pushover, doing whatever people would say, especially anything her father said. She eventually ended up with a mindset similar to her father's: you must follow your destiny to fulfill your purpose in life. As Jewel grew older, she became much more rebellious, and often times didn't listen to the authority in her life. Despite this, she still intended on following her destiny nevertheless. However, when Jewel was sent to Ever After High, everything there changed her view on life. Over time, she realized that destiny was a thing if the past, and she was ready to move on. Jewel was ready to be the captain of her own destiny. 'Personality' Being destined for villainy, people think of her in negative ways before even getting to know her. Jewel simply hates this in every way possible. She does hold grudges sometimes against the ones who judge a book by its cover, which usually ends up in another agreement Jewel has gotten herself into. She stands up for anyone that she sees with similar problems, but in the end some end up getting angry with her for it. Jewel is quite oblivious to most things at Ever After High as a result of living on a ship for most of her life. She struggles to correctly use handheld devices and is pretty much out of the loop in the state she's in. This predicament she is in tends to annoy Jewel greatly, only adding onto why she can't fit in properly. Jewel can be pretty rude at times, also including angry, and hurtful, but that was simply the way she was raised. Jewel realizes now that it's wrong to treat others in such ways, so she tries to be kind and helpful as much as possible to show that she is different than her father, and that she has changed. Jewel is extremely adventurous, with a big curiosity for finding things. She often finds herself wandering about. She simply loves it when others come with her, and is excited to have their help along the way. Because most haven't ever really liked Jewel, she enjoys herself more when she is keeping to herself, so she doesn't have to worry about the others dislike. But, even thought she tends to stay out of the spotlight, Jewel enjoys being in it; that solid moment where everyone is proud of her and what she has done. A natural born leader, Jewel is decisive and brave. She trusts her instinct and has confidence in where she's going. She knows how to take charge and use control wisely. When Jewel gets the chance to be in charge, she thinks of it as prep for being a future ship captain. She likes to treat everyone as an equal member of a crew. TBC 'Appearance' Jewel has beautiful sapphire blue eyes that shine as bright as the second star. She has elegant, black, curly hair that is almost always kept in some sort of up do. In other word, she almost never keeps it down. She is generally tan from the sun in Neverland and about as tall as Apple or Raven would be. Jewel often times wears red, gold, black, and white. She loves to wears boots and belts and she is almost never seen not wearing a hat. She always likes to wear gloves or a necklace or ring on her right hand to show that she is going to right her own destiny and be able to wear the rings and gloves all her life. She also really loves jewelery because she has a love for treasure in general. Her oufits are very treasure, ship, and pirate themed. 'Abilities / Powers' Jewel is a natural at finding treasures of any and every kind of value wherever she goes. She is also like a human map, and always knows where she is going. And from her years of treasure hunting, she has learned to pick lock treasure chests, handle a sword and knife, dig quickly, decently steer a ship, hide both herself and valuables, and kill a man. 'Name' Because the book described James Hook as "the blackest and largest jewel in the dark setting," I decided to name her Jewel Hook. Pronounced: "Jool ''" 'Relationships' 'Family' Jewel is the only daughter of Captain Hook. She will often times count the future crew as her family, and their parents as distant uncles, of something similar to that. Captain Hook truly does love her daughter, but often times pushes the emotions aside to pay attention to his job. He doesn't like the thought if letting his daughter go, and would prefer her to stay on the ship. He is finds destiny an extremely important thing, and when he gets the feeling that Jewel wants to Rebel, he threatens to cut off her hand and feed it to the crocodiles. He states it's "for your own good." 'Friends' TBA (Feel free to shoot me a comment down below or message me if you think our characters would mesh well!) 'Romance' Jewel has a major crush on Parker Pan. She likes to be around him and he always makes her smile. They are good friends, but Parker knows she has a crush on him, which Jewel is not aware of. TBC 'Pet''' Jewel's one and only pet is a red crab she found lost, without a family, crawling upon a sandy beach. She took it in and raised it, but the crab had developed an amazing fear of the ocean, constantly looking down into that dark abyss that they call the Never Seas. The crab was named Swashbuckler, but Jewel likes to call him Swashy for short. They are amazingly close, and Jewel actually ends up talking to him quite a bit, mostly about her problems. Jewel enjoys being around him very much, and was her best friend for some time. TBC Category:Rebels Category:Neverlandians Category:Female OCs Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Pages Under Construction Category:OCs Category:Neverland Category:Patch's Party Category:Patchworks Inc